1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank sensor circuit board for a fill level sensor in a vehicle tank, having a carrier element to which contact faces containing silver are applied using thick film technology.
2. Related Art
In tank sensor circuit boards, it is known to manufacture the contact faces from silver-palladium or else also from silver-palladium-gold. These substances are intended to ensure that the contact faces are resistant to fuel and abrasion.
These contact faces, which are applied with a layer thickness of approximately 15 μm using thick film technology, are very expensive owing to the noble metals gold and palladium.